


A(nother) Festive Day in the Life of Dan and Phil!

by earltrancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: “So, you see the title obviously, we’re gonna be doing another day in the life video, vloggy thing today. I’ve just woke up, Phil’s still fast asleep as you can see.” He panned his camera a bit to the side so Phil was in frame, sleeping on his side curled up towards Dan.He shook his head and smiled first at Phil, then back up to the phone. “So lazy. You’d think he'd wake up first, but - okay, he usually does, let's be honest. Anyways, I know we usually do these on Phil’s channel, but today's video is a very special one, I'll talk more about that later."__________A lovely Christmas with the Lester family.





	A(nother) Festive Day in the Life of Dan and Phil!

“Mm, alright. Good morning, guys!”

Dan rubbed his eyes with one hand then gave a little wave to his phone’s camera to start the vlog. He smiled brightly and sat up a little in bed. 

“So, you see the title obviously, we’re gonna be doing another day in the life video, vloggy thing today. I’ve just woke up, Phil’s still fast asleep as you can see.” He panned his camera a bit to the side so Phil was in frame, sleeping on his side curled up towards Dan.

He shook his head and smiled first at Phil, then back up to the phone. “So lazy. You’d think he'd wake up first, but - okay, he usually does, let's be honest. Anyways, I know we usually do these on Phil’s channel, but today's video is a very special one, I'll talk more about that later. As for now -”

Dan leaned down and kissed Phil gently, cupping his jaw and tracing his thumb over his cheekbone. “Phiiiil,” he called out softly, and the still-mostly-sleeping Phil hummed in response.

Letting out a little giggle, Dan pecked his lips again. “Sweetheart, wake up, we're vlogging.” Phil groaned a little, shifting up a bit; Dan laughed and stole another kiss. “Come on! You're supposed to love these things - sorry, guys, I guess Phil doesn't love you,” he teased him to the camera.

Phil gave a sleepy whine of protest, opening his eyes and reluctantly sitting up. “I do love them, I’m just tiiiired.”

He fell into Dan’s shoulder and pouted at the phone; Dan laughed and reached over him for Phil’s glasses, handing them to him. “C’mon, baby, be entertaining for us.”

A smile pulled at the corners of Phil’s mouth despite his pout, and he nuzzled into Dan’s neck before taking his glasses from him and putting them on.

“I am pretty excited for today, I admit. We've got some fun plans, we'll be doing some cool stuff with you guys. And at least our plane’s not till afternoon - we’re going to see my family.” Phil gave the camera a big smile, leaning back into Dan’s side and shutting his eyes.

“See, that's the spirit, there you go - don't fall asleep on me, you spork.”

“But you're comfy.”

Dan laughed and ruffled Phil’s hair, closing the camera on his phone so they could get out of bed. “Stop being such a lump, come on.” 

Phil made a face at him, but got out of bed, pulling the covers up on his side. He came round and pulled Dan’s side up, too, bumping his shoulder as he passed him. Dan smiled and kissed his forehead as he headed to the kitchen, pulling out his phone again.

“Alright, we're up, now let's see if we still actually have cereal,” Dan said as he walked, a playfully annoyed tone in his voice. “Or if Phil’s gluttonous habits have misfortuned me once again.”

“I heard that!”

“Good, stop doing it then!” Dan called back to Phil’s disembodied voice. “I swear,” he told the vlog in a normal voice again. “There is a solution to this problem, he just doesn't care.”

He set his phone on the counter, and serendipitously was in fact able to make himself a bowl of cereal.

When Phil came in, glasses off and contacts in, he picked up Dan’s phone from the counter and filmed him at the table. “See, I do leave him cereal!”

“It's not about ‘leaving’ me some, we get different boxes of cereal!”

“Whatever!”

“Oh, yeah, ‘whatever,’ he says.”

Phil laughed and switched Dan’s phone to front camera. “Whatever. We still both have bedhead and pyjamas on, so we’ll get back to you guys when we look suitable.”

He closed the camera again and handed Dan’s phone back.

“You complete nerd,” Dan mumbled affectionately. Phil giggled and kissed the top of his head.

“You love me.”

“I do,” he agreed, then smiled to himself at his own wording.

__________

As promised, they fixed themselves up, hair done, teeth brushed, dressed, et cetera, before Dan started to vlog again.

“So, we are going out for the obligatory ‘day in the life’ Starbucks run, here -” Phil started.

“Oh, hold on, I left something.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Of course. Go on, I’ll wait here.”

Dan smiled and kissed him, sweet and gently. It made Phil grin, but raise an eyebrow at what had warranted it as Dan swept back into the flat.

“Okay, guys,” Dan stage-whispered to the vlog, “this is the ‘special’ bit I was talking about, just a second.”

He walked with the camera over to the wardrobe in the gaming channel room. “I’ve been hiding something away in here, because we never really look over here, it is -”

Pulling one of the onesies slightly out from the others, he reached into its pocket and took out a little box from it, showing it to the camera with a cheeky grin and a nod. “Yup, this is exactly what you think it is,” he said happily, thumbing the box open to show the ring resting in black satin inside.

“Yes, I am proposing to Phil today. I’ve been planning this for a while, actually, it's been kind of hard to hold in,” he laughed at himself, “I’m sure it is for anyone, but, yeah. We’re flying out to the Isle of Mann this afternoon, like Phil said, to see the Lesters, so it’ll be, you know. Kind of traditional.” Dan grinned brightly, taking a deep breath to try to slow his voice down. “I am nervous as all hell, but still, like, really happy, obviously. Now, I’m gonna go before he wonders what's taking so long, but now you're filled in.”

He slipped the little box into an inside pocket of his coat before going back out to meet Phil again.

__________

“It is so cold, I feel like I’m being freeze-dried,” Phil complained as soon as Dan was back outside. 

“What does that even mean?” Dan laughed, zooming the camera in on his frowning face.

“I don't know! I’m just cold.”

“You’ve been outside for like two minutes.”

“So?!”

Dan scoffed and chuckled, going back to front camera once he was at Phil’s side. “Anyways! Starbucks.”

“The coffee will warm me up, at least,” Phil giggled.

Dan shook his head and kissed his cheek. “You're so precious.”

“Such sentimentality today,” Phil commented, though he was hardly complaining. He reached out for Dan’s free hand as they walked.

With a little wink to the vlog, Dan said, “It's Christmas! It's snowing, we're flying home later. Soulless voids of humanity can feel festive too, Phil.”

“Am I being racist against emos?” He bumped their hands against Dan’s hip in jest, but the shy grin across his face was because Dan thought of Phil’s family and said ‘home.’

“Says the one who still has 2007 MySpace hair.”

Phil made a face, then groaned and laughed at once. “That's because you and Anthony left me behind!”

Dan just rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Phil’s temple.

__________

They started the vlog again once they had their drinks and were tucked snugly in a corner booth. 

“Okay, so, we're here at Starbucks,” Phil told Dan’s phone with a smile, “I’ve gotten the Christmas Cookie Latté, which tastes like actual Christmas Eve at my childhood home? It literally tastes like the smell of my mum baking cookies for Santa, like that sense memory thing.”

“Is that even coffee? Does that in any way taste of coffee, or is it just sugar cookies in drink form?”

Phil bumped Dan’s shoulder with his own,but chuckled. “I admit the flavor of coffee is definitely drowned out by the flavor of Christmas, but I think we can let it slide for the festive season.”

“That's fair,” Dan agreed seriously, nodding to the vlog. “If you want to enjoy themed festive drinks, you do it, don't let anyone stop you.”

“Or, if you don't want to, just be Dan and get the same Caramel Macchiato you get every time you go out!”

Dan fixed him with a look and pointedly sipped said macchiato. “Wow, Phil, I’m trying to give the people this positive message of not coffee-shaming -”

“You started to coffee-shame me! A caramel macchiato hardly tastes of coffee either,” he laughed, more to the vlog than Dan. “Though he did slam a double shot of espresso earlier, as well, for reasons unknown to mankind.”

“Look, I need to be zazzed, I don't want to fall asleep on the plane.”

“But then you might crash just as we get on the plane?”

Dan opened his mouth to speak, furrowed his eyebrows, then closed it again. “Perhaps this wasn't my best use of forethought.”

Phil laughed fully and kissed Dan’s cheek. “You are a truly incredible being.”

Giving a cheesy, pressed-lipped smile to the camera, Dan playfully grumbled, “Why, thank you, Phil.”

The two ended up taking a little walk around after that, Phil constantly pointing out things that looked pretty with snow covering them, Dan just thinking Phil looked pretty so happy. The next time they picked up the vlog was when they were back to the flat.

“Alright, to check in, we're home for a bit; we thought we'd have some time to sit around, but we ended up dawdling in town a little longer, so now we’ve just got to grab our little luggage and gooo,” Dan explained in a bit of a ramble.

“Dan’s panicking, but you guys don't have to,” Phil said as he walked into the shot. “We’ll make it to the airport in plenty of time.”

“I am not panicking, I just dislike being late, there is a difference.”

Phil rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Dan’s forehead. “Of course, bear. Now come on.”

Admittedly, Dan did visibly relax at Phil’s soft voice.

__________

“Hi guys, we’re on the plane now,” Phil whispered exaggeratedly to the camera after stealing Dan’s phone out of his pocket. 

“Why are we being quiet?”

“Because almost no one else is talking and I feel awkward.”

They both sat still and intentionally looked around to the left and right as the silence continued.

“Yeah, fair point,” Dan whispered back.

Dan took his phone back and softly continued, “We're just gonna watch anime on Phil’s laptop, I’m probably gonna have a nap as Phil predicted, it's a short flight to the Isle of Mann, so we’ll be back to you in a bit.”

He closed the camera just as Phil pulled up one of their favorite episodes of Free! before closing the laptop as the flight attendants started their familiar speech.

After the plane had finished reaching its flight altitude - during which he had received approximately a thousand of Dan’s worried, sympathetic little kisses to distract him from the nasty motion sickness - Phil got back out his laptop and both his and Dan’s earbuds.

Dan did slowly nod off against Phil’s shoulder, and Phil smiled when he noticed, pressing a kiss to the curls he was playing with as he watched the show.

With a gentle shake to Dan’s side and a little kiss, Phil was able to wake Dan up fairly easily when they landed.

“Ah, look, see, he’s awake,” Phil announced to Dan’s phone that he’d managed to steal again. 

Dan scoffed and snatched it back, but gave the camera a sleepy smile. “That was a pretty good nap, I will say.”

“And you looked adorable.” Phil earned a giggle and a ‘shut up’ for the compliment.

__________

“Off to the baggage claim,” Dan awkwardly but cheerily singsonged, “Where we're going to meet Kath, because she always insists upon meeting us at the airport, even though we told her she shouldn't trouble herself.”

“Kath is my mum, by the way,” Phil told the vlog, “If you didn't know. I’m sure some of you knew. But yes, she’s just excited to see us.”

“And I’m excited to see her! But I feel bad that she comes all the way up to the airport for us!”

Phil angled the camera out slightly in Dan’s hand as he spoke, grinning as he noticed his mum coming up to them.

“I’ve told you it isn't any trouble, Daniel, honestly,” Kath said with a warm-hearted chuckle, hugging Phil from the side as she got to them. “I just want to see my boys. And it saves you a taxi, now, doesn't it?”

Dan startled slightly at her voice, then scratched the back of his neck and smiled meekly. “Yes, I suppose. Hi, Kath.”

She smiled, leaning over for her hug. “Always lovely to see you, dear.”

Dan made a face to the camera. “These Lesters - plotting against me, I swear.”

“Well, maybe there’ll be a fix for that one day, hm?” She half-joked, giving her son a pointed look, and Dan had to bite down on the inside of his lip to keep a neutral expression.

Phil laughed awkwardly and just nodded, never sure how to respond to those kinds of things.

Thankfully, that was the moment Dan spotted their luggage. As he went to grab it, he gave the camera a knowing sigh of relief. “Saved by the fucking luggage, oh my god. Do mums just have psychic powers, or what? I can't,” he rambled as soon as Phil was out of earshot.

__________

Cornelia and Martyn were already home when Kath returned with Dan and Phil, making for a nice, full house for Christmas. Cornelia immediately pushed herself off her seat on the bar to hug Phil, reaching up to ruffle his hair before immediately hugging Dan as well.

“You’re late,” she teased them, as Martyn joined her to greet the boys.

“Excuse me, we came just when we said we would,” Dan jibed back with a smile.

Cornelia laughed softly. “Yes, but you're still late. I’ve seen more of you on wrapping paper than I have in real life lately!”

Phil chuckled and hugged her again. “We missed you too, Cornelia.”

She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek before going back to Martyn’s side. “Happy Christmas, loves.”

Rolling his eyes, Martyn put an arm around her and echoed, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!” Kath answered from the kitchen, making everyone chuckle.

_________

The four ended up going out to have dinner, a nice, happy, festive dinner that Dan did vlog bits of, but he would most likely use for pretty transition shots.

At one point, when Phil and Martyn were engaged in some story of something Nigel had done before Phil had come home, Dan pulled Cornelia aside.

“What is it, Dan?” Cornelia asked with genuine concern, tilting her head slightly.

“Nothing bad,” Dan assured. “I’ve just decided you're the person I trust most to vlog for me, if you're willing to, anyway. Uh -”

Cornelia laughed, looking more confused than before. “What are you on about? You look nervous.”

Dan gave himself a pause and took a deep breath. His eyes flicked over to the two brothers - still engaged in conversation, thankfully. He pulled the little box from his pocket for a moment to show her. “I’m going to propose,” he whispered, even though he knew he wouldn't be heard. 

Cornelia’s hands flew up to her mouth and she squeaked softly, then enveloped Dan in another hug. “Oh my god!”

Dan giggled excitedly, but put a finger to his lips, looking over at Phil and Martyn again. Cornelia nodded sagely, chuckling very quietly. 

“I knew you were a romantic,” she continued, taking on Dan’s unnecessary whisper. “You’d have to be. Those Lester boys -” she looked over to them affectionately, “- they're so loving, but they can be a bit thick.”

Dan couldn't help but laugh deeply at that. “Sound judgment, yeah,” he agreed. “What I was saying was, you know we're vlogging this whole day, right? Would you take my phone for me and vlog when I'm getting ready to, like. Y’know?”

Cornelia nodded quickly, grinning. “Of course.”

__________

“Wait, is it my -? No, it's Martyn’s go, now.”

Phil was lazily leaned into Dan’s side as he vlogged the family’s game of darts back at home, nearly ready to forfeit the game in favor of falling asleep in Dan’s arms.

As Martyn got up to throw his darts, Cornelia commented, “Is this festive enough? I don't feel festive enough.”

“What do you suggest, then, love?” Martyn asked over his shoulder.

She shrugged. “Wine?”

He threw his last dart and grinned as he walked up to the board. “I’m sure Mum would love to have some kind of cheesy toast, I’ll be right back.”

Dan and Cornelia’s eyes met, both having the same thought. Dan gave the camera a lazy wink before subtly passing her his phone.

Martyn came back a few moments later with bottle of white wine, and Kath came behind carrying glasses. “What a sweet idea, Cornelia, maybe this’ll start a new tradition!”

Cornelia raised her eyebrows, but her question was answered when she caught her boyfriend's eyes. She nodded to Kath with a ‘thank you’ and fixed him with a glare as soon as she looked away, which Martyn returned with a cheeky grin.

Kath poured five glasses of wine and handed them out, then sat beside her eldest son and asked, “Does anyone have a toast?”

Dan laughed and put his head in his hand at the perfect opportunity so easily presenting itself. Of course it did. These people were already his family. 

“I could do one,” Dan offered, chuckling again as Cornelia gestured for him to stand up.

Phil smiled and nosed Dan’s neck to show his agreement, vaguely wondering how long Cornelia had been vlogging for them, because that was nice of her. Dan kissed him softly before disentangling their limbs and rising to his feet. 

“Right, okay,” he started, taking a breath. He looked down at Phil, all tired and happy, and yeah. He was ready to do this.

“Firstly, I just want to say how thankful I am, to all of you. So much has changed for me, both this year and in the, what? - I don't know, I can't count, but in all the years I’ve known you guys.”

Dan felt proud smiles beaming up at him from around the room, and he ducked his head and laughed, his nerves slowly easing.

Nigel had walked in at some point, standing beside Kath; Cornelia was nodding encouragingly at him over the camera, Martyn beside her wearing an understanding look. 

Phil looked up at him like Dan’s little toast was the most important thing in the world in that moment.

“You all - you accepted me, into your home, into your lives. Even with all the mess I was when I met each of you. Even with all the horrible emotional episodes, and all my self doubt, you let me in and treated me like family. As if it was nothing, no issue. I’m so grateful, and I don't - you guys, you literally couldn't understand how much. Because I was never a burden to any of you. To the point where you - you like, just refused to even, even let me think as much. You’ve always treated me as if I was always supposed to be here, and -” he took a long, cleansing breath, “- and I think you're right about that.”

Dan set his wineglass down on an end table, and turned so he was facing the person he most needed to talk to that night.

“Phil,” he started softly. Phil tipped his head to one side and gave a cute, confused frown. Dan giggled. “You know this, but. You were my first, and so, um, only, best friend. And you make me so happy. You somehow managed to help me scrape my totally emo, self-loathing soul back up off the metaphorical pavement and become the person I am now, today.”

Phil was smiling so big he bit his lip to keep it down, but when Dan sank to one knee before him, his jaw fell open in a little gasp.

Dan smirked at him in a way that read, ‘just puzzled it out, huh?’ and Phil could have slapped him if he wasn't so absolutely in love.

“Through everything I am, you've loved me. You're - you're the love of my life, Phil, but just as much, you're still my best friend. And I hope you always will be.” 

Dan bit his lip and pulled a small black box from his pocket. He heard Kath gasp behind him, and could visualize Martyn and Cornelia’s knowing grins, but all he could focus on was Phil.

He thumbed the box open with one hand again, taking Phil’s left in his other. 

“Phil Lester, will you marry me?”

Phil giggled and nodded quickly, swallowing around the I’m-not-gonna-cry knot in his throat trying to get his voice to work. “Yes,” he managed, just above a whisper, but loud enough. “Yes - yes, yes, yes.”

Their family around them cheered and clapped as Dan slid the ring on Phil’s finger. Phil immediately pulled Dan up into a kiss, the ring’s box tumbling forgotten to the floor.

“I love you so much,” Phil said in Dan’s ear, words for no one else. 

“And I love you,” Dan answered in kind. He moved to properly sit beside him on the couch, and Phil met eyes with Cornelia, still holding Dan’s phone.

“You knew the whole time!” Phil teased accusingly. “Did everyone else know?” He laughed, looking around the room.

Nigel and Kath both shook their heads as they smiled back at him.

“This one can't keep a secret,” Martyn explained, kissing the top of Cornelia’s head. She grinned, turning Dan’s phone to front camera and posing.

“And apparently I’m the most trustworthy for filming,” Cornelia added as she handed Dan back his phone. 

“Well, come show us the bling!” Nigel joked, and Phil had a little fit of giggles and hid his face in Dan’s neck.

Dan kissed Phil’s cheek and took his hand, showing the ring to the camera. “It’s white gold, which I thought would look nice against Phil’s ghostly skin. It does, I think.”

Phil took Dan’s chin lightly and gave him a real kiss, a slow one. “It does. It's beautiful, bear, I love it.”

Dan smiled to the floor. “You're beautiful,” he countered, because he couldn't help it.

__________

“I still can't believe you were planning that all day,” Phil said, incredulous but admiring, before kissing Dan again happily.

Dan was definitely getting a fair few extra kisses tonight, especially of the long, adoring variety, not that he minded at all.

“More like all month, sweetheart,” he mumbled into his kiss back, then reached out and slipped Phil’s glasses off, putting them on the side table by the guest bed they were currently snuggled in. “Maybe longer.”

“I would have said yes any time, you know,” he pointed out with a yawn. He nodded to the vlog that they were filming the last bit of. “I would've. But this was - today was extra nice.”

“That's what I wanted you to feel,” Dan chuckled. “I think I told them that.”

“You told them?!” Phil made an exaggerated shocked face to the vlog - that turned into a bigger yawn. 

“Fuck, that was cute.”

“You're cute.”

“Okay, I am ending this vlog before it gets plain disgusting, uh, goodbye!”

“And merry Christmas!” Phil added.

Dan closed the camera and set his phone down before letting himself equally melt into Phil.

“I’m so happy you said yes,” he breathed.

Phil carded his fingers through soft curls. “I’m so happy you asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh
> 
> thank you all for your support of me, and merry christmas!


End file.
